upryefandomcom-20200215-history
Menin Fareman
King Menin Fareman, born '''Menin Blackburn '''was the King of Uprye from 214 until his death in 237. He is a recurring character in season one and is featured within a majority of the episodes in season one. __TOC__ Biography Background Menin is the incestuous and only child of Zecar Blackburn and Sefane Blackburn. He was born in Hizakoa, a small and commune town to the west of Greycos. As a child, he never got to grow up with his parents due to their death in 197 when Menin was only a couple of months old but was raised by his great-grandmother Alice Fareman from then on. Alice used to live a happy life with her husband Kien Blackburn and step-daughter Mavus Shira in Hizakoa up until Kien's departure in 200. Kien didn't like the thought of keeping an incestuous and rape child and raising it so he left to pursue his duty of protecting the village of Beyonders and was thought to have died in battle, leaving the three to fend for themselves. Alice became broken after her husband left and blamed Menin for his departure. As a result, she became violent and abusive of the two children and began punishing the children for petty reasons. Mavus eventually fell pregnant and left with her boyfriend Ceri Elwryt, leaving five year old Menin and cripply-depressed Alice. In 211 the pair went hunting for venison out in a forest one day. Menin was never taught how to use a bow and was later punished for missing a deer and losing their only arrow. Alice started slapping and pushing him until he eventually pushed her back and with extreme power, Alice fell over and was killed hitting her head on a rock. Menin, as a fourteen year old didn't take the murder very well and eventually snapped and became cold hearted and detached of his emotions. The Regal War and the Chax Battalion When Menin was fifteen, Hizakoa was conquered by King Azius I. With that, the majority of the town were executed to reserve space for prisoners that were working on the barriers keeping the Beyonders out. After witnessing his dog be spiked through the stomach, he ran out to see if it could be saved but was then tortured by Azius Shopa II. He was kicked to the ground and forced to eat the meat of his dog. Refusing the command, he stole the sword out of one of Azius' men and went to stab Azius but kicked down to the ground and stabbed in his right eye and stomach. This sparked a hatred for House Shopa. Before Azius could kill him, Coyd Benatoa, a young noble and head of the The Chax Battalion interrupted the murder and convinced Azius not to kill Menin by lying and saying that he was a part of the Chax Battalion. House Chax was an ally to House Shopa and killing a troop of the Chax Battalion would end the alliance between the two houses. Upon joining the Chax Battalion, Menin began receiving training from Coyd himself and later excelled in swordsmanship. Around a year later Menin became the heir to the Chax Battalion after gaining the trust of Lady Chax herself. Around this time, Azius I stepped down and Azius II took his father's place on the throne and orded a raid on Fort Bellbroke, the Chax Battalion's stronghold. After a long battle between the Chax Battalion and the Regal Army, the Chax Battalion were victorious and defended their fort and the alliance between House Chax and House Shopa was broken. Coyd and several other men were killed in the raid and Menin was crowned the new head of the Chax Battalion. Menin knew that House Shopa were one of the most influential houses in Uprye and that they had many alliances with different houses and that they would attack again. Menin, at the age of sixteen managed to turn the majority of houses allied with House Shopa on them and fight alongside the Chax Battalion in what would be the second biggest war in history. In 214, Menin and his army conquered Hozaroth City and killed most of the Regal Army with few of their own being killed in the process. Waiting in the throne room of the Ovenhou Castle, Azius II requested that he let his wife and children leave and that the two fight with swords and Menin did exactly that. Both skilled swordsman, they both inflicted a fair amount of damage on each other, but it was Menin who was victorious and slayed Azius II and was crowned the new King of Uprye. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Rulers of Uprye